VACATION!
by athermoon
Summary: The Zodiac members – and Tohru of course- embark on a dangerous yet fun journey across mountains, hell-driven rapids, and neck cracking car drive by Ayame! What could possibly go wrong? More stuff included!
1. A Trip to Hell?

The morning was rather calm except for the constant bickering of Yuki and Kyo –mostly Kyo. Shigure was going on about the admiration of the young people's grades and that visiting the school sounded like a good plan but they all knew what he wanted was "high school girls". Tohru was making breakfast and Kyo drank from the milk carton. Yep, everything was going smoothly until….

_RING! RING!_

"Get it you damn rat!" Kyo shouted. Without thinking Yuki got it and answered it. his kind demeanor went away like a fired bullet.

"What do you want? No go away! WHAT DO YOU MEAN PACK UP AND GO OUTSIDE? You're not making any sense!" Shigure smiled and noticed Tohru and Kyo'ds confused expressions. He mouthed 'Ayame' to them. The two nodded and went about their business.

"Just listen to me this one, little brother!" a fruity _is there another adjective to describe Ayame's voice?_ Ayame burst through the door and gave a big "AHOOO" yell.

"What are you doing here, Ayame? I thought you were on the phone…." Tohru said. She took the phone from Yuki's hands and examined the phone to see if Ayame had teleported from it. Kyo slapped his face.

"I came here to round you four up and join us to a trip! Hatori is in the front waiting! C'mon Shigure…you can sit with me…." Ayame said girlishly. Shigure smiled.

"A trip, huh? Well, we can't keep the ol' seahorse waiting now can we? Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, pack your suitcases and lets go!" Shigure yell in command mode.

" A trip?" Tohru exclaimed, "Where are we going?" She asked Ayame. He gave a mysterious chuckle.

"Wherever the wind takes us off course.." he said with a graceful hand gesture.

"Oh, so we're going on a sailboat?" she exclaimed. She went upstairs to pack and Kyo and Yuki dragged themselves to their rooms. Within minutes, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were packed with some cloths and went outside to find Hatori in the driver's seat in a gray SUV…._humorous huh?_

"Tohru!" a voice said. Momiji hopped off the car and ran to Tohru. He hugged her and transformed. Kyo looked inside the SUV. He saw seven heads inside the car…..Rin, Haru, Kureno, Ritsu, Kisa, Hiro, and Kagura were in the SUV waiting patiently. EVERYONE WAS GOING! He groaned.

"This is going to be amarvelous trip, don't you think, lucky Kyo?" Ayame asked. Yuki walked away and escorted Shigure and Tohru in the suv. Hatori ordered Ayame into the car – passenger seat- and he looked at Kyo.

"This is going to be a trip to hell." Kyo said whispering. He handed his back to Hatori he was placing the bags onto the roof of the car. Hatori slammed the door after Kyo settled in –uncomfortably- between Yuki and Kagura.

"A trip to hell we go." Hatori said slowly. He got into the car and drove off into the wild…hell….wherever the wind took them…..


	2. The Drive, The Food, The Boatride of Dea...

Okay, hullo, thanks to the ppl who have reviewed…love ya lots. Well here's the second chapter…hope I'm doing this whole chapter stuff right….i'm not very computerish.Sorry for not updaiting quickly but i had a lot of homework to aviod. lol. not but sorry and i don't own any of the Furuba stuff and please R&R por favor! Love ya! and thank you to the people who reviewed teh first chapter! you lightened up my days!

_**And just in case you werer wondering where AKito is among this trip...he's at the Main House knocked out cold because Ayame gave him the wrong pills and gave him a dozen of sleeping pills...doesn't matter what brand but he's sleeping like a murderuous baby!"END OF COMMENTARY"**_

_SCENE: The car drive has lasted more than a few minutes…more like hours. **Hatori** was driving ever so patiently. **Ayame** is in the passenger seat reading CosmoGirl critzing Britney Spear's outfits. **Momiji** is playing "I spy" with **Hiro** and **Kisa** and HIro is being a pain by saying, "You are so cheating!" but then…how do you cheat at "I Spy"? **Rin** is reading……hmm...Edgar Allen Poe stuff Oo. **Haru** is watching the birds kill each other for a piece of bread. **Kyo** is muttering angrily as **Ritsu** starts to say "I'M SORRY! SUCIDE! SUICIDE!" and **Shigure** is playing with the radio getting on Hatori's nerves. **Yuki** is vtalking to **Tohru** having another Heart to Heart moment. **Kureno** is reading "Reader's Digest" ? and Kagura is looking at Kyo………in a psychotic stare. _

"DAMN IT! STOP THAT!" Kyo yelled to Shigure. everyone looked at Kyo like some sort of circus freak and he relaxed. Shigure stopped and a heavy metal song from some random heavy metal band.

"YEAH! PUT ON YOUR ROCK N ROLL HEAD GEAR!" Shigure yelled. he started doing sir guitar. Yuki stared at his cousin and wondered if they were related.

"Tsk Tsk, oh, Paris why do keep doing that nonsense!" Ayame exclaimed. He showed Hatori the magazine and Hatori didn't budge. Yuki also had his doubts on being Ayame's brother. Good thing Tohru was here. she made him feel nice inside...O.o

"I spy something with my bunny eye somthing...ORANGE!" Momiji yelled. hatori sighed. _Kyo's hair_, he said in his mind. he has been playing with them silently. Kisa and Hiro looked at Momiji. Momiji waited anxiously.

"Hey Rin. What are you reading?" Tohru asked. Rin gave her a glare and Tohru smiled, "It's looks like you're having fun!"

"THE BELLS BELLS BELLS BELLS!" Rin yelled. Haru sighed and Rin recited, "PARTING IS SUCH SWEET SORROW!"

"Isn't that Shakespeare?" Kureno asked. RIn grunted and went back to reading her dark whatever.

"I"M SORRY, RIN! I'M SORRY THAT YOU ARE WRONG BUT IT IS MY PRESENCE THAT IS UPSETTING YOR FEEBLE MIND! I DON'T MEAN YOU'RE DUMB! MAYBE...! NO!"

poke Ritsu is out cold. SHigure keeps playing air guitar.

Tohru started talking with Kyo and Yuki. Kagura joined in but kept saying things to Kyo about the type of house they would have and the names of their children.

"NO KYO! YOU WILL HAVE A SON NAMED BOBO!" Kagura shrieked. Bobo Sohma?

"Pit stop." Hatori said. he stopped at the nearby 7-11 and everyone got out. Tohru looked at Kyo's hair.

"I KNOW I KNOW! It's Kyo's hair! Because itsorange like a...like a..."

"Anorange?"Haru saiddazed.

"Uh-huh! Like an orange!"

"Nothing gets passed you, huh?" Kureno muttered. Everyone walked inside the store and started buying thier snacks.

_RIN: A bag of Sun-Chips and some H20...smart huh? o! KURENO: A bag of seeds, ya know b/c he's the chicken/rooster. SHIGURE: Some doritos but the family size one. KYO: Some root beer and beef jerky. lol. YUKI: That pack of cheese stix and some chocolates. TOHRU: she gets a gumball...a big pink one because she's pink...and i small juicy fruit juice. MOMIJI: some carrots and a VH Splash. KISA: She got Hiro-in a sweet manner of course- to buy her some M&Ms and Gatorade. HIRO: M&MS and a Gaterade. KAGURA: She got some granola bars because she looks like that type to eat granola bars and some apple juice. HARU: Haru is looking for strong flavored Altoids and he is already eating -without paying- his third round of slimjim. AYAME: He bought US Weekly, Twist, and People Magazine and some bubble tape. RITSU: he got a slurrpy and started yelling when another person wanted to be next in line. and finally HATORI: a pack of cigerattes and a Red Bull...drool They all pay and get back into the car.Hatori gets back into the car and off they go, food and all._

"Look, there! A camp site!" Momiji yelled, "Let go! Let's go!" he started pulling Hatori's seat and he had no choice but to park next to some trailors. everyone got out and stretched.

"So, where are we going to sleep?" Yuki asked. he was a bit new to this.

"Wadda ya mean, rat boy? We're sleeping on the ground like men! Stupid!" Kyo yelled. he climbed a tree. Hatori started unpacking the tents and Ayame took off his shoes with Shigure and started to run to the lake holding hands.

"Losers." Rin said. she started to go off into teh dark forest reading her book. Haru sat back leaning on a log. Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, and Tohru went to teh lake with Ayame and Shigure. Kagura started carving a heart that inside read "KYO+KAGURASOHMA LOVE FOR LIFE AND DEATH!

Yuki helped Hatori and Kureno build the tents. after they were done, it was still some time left to go to a nice calm boat ride. So Kureno gathered everyone up and they purchased two canoes.

_BOAT #1: Tohru, Kisa, Rin, Kyo, Yuki, Ayame, and Momiji BOAT #2: Hatori, Kureno, Haru, Hiro, Ritsu, Shigure, Kagura_

"This is so beautiful! I have never been on a boat ride before. isn't this great, Yuki?" Tohru said to Yuki. Yuki smiled at he looked deeply into Tohru's eyes and nodded. they smiled and smiled ans smil-

"HEY HEY! AM I GOING TO DO ALL THE DAMN WORK!" Kyo yelled. Yuki remembered that he wasn't alon with Tohru. he started to move the oars. Ayame kept babbling about how well Hatori rowed boat. Momiji started singing another made up song.

"Who's in the boat rowing, Momiji yes it true. the fish in lake are blubbering, Momiji!" Rin kept reading but soon she started ripping the pages off the book and giving them to the fish for food. O.o. Kisa and Tohru played Patti-Cake...

"Hatori, wave to Aya!" Shigure yelled. He waved and the boat rocked. Hatori and Haru kept rowing and Hiro sighed.

"this is stupid. I'm with a bunch of old people and we're on a lake. Just because we're kids does not mean we like water. i mean water is resposible for drowning. are they really trying to kill us off or sumthin'?"

Ritsu glared the fish and they squirted water at his face, "I'M SORRY FOR STARING! I KNOW ITS BAD BUT I AM SORRRYYYYY! SORRRY TO THE WORLD FOOORR BEING ALIVE! I SHALL SACRIFACE MY LIFE TO YOU, MR. FISHY!" Ritsu stood up and started wailing. Hatori ignored but soon saw...

RAPIDS! he looked at the sign.

CAUTION: RIVER RAPIDS. TURN BACK

he saw another sign.

DO YOU NOT READ! YOU"LL DIE YOU KNICKAPOOP!

What will happen to Hatori and the rest? Will they make it alive? or will they perish to the strong rapids of the...actually who knows where they are? Stay Tuned!


End file.
